User talk:ChronoFire
Welcome to the Wiki First things first, welcome to Naruto fan wiki! As for your questions; no, you do not need to ask for permission to use Sharingan/Rinnegan/Byakugan, etc. All you need to is just make the character, then, if there are discrepancies, you will be asked to fix them by an admin or wiki editor. If you are making an Uchiha character (which is what it sounds like you are doing), I would suggest that you NOT give them Rinnegan/Wood Release. This has only been achieved by one man (Madara Uchiha, who fought Hashirama Senju) and the methods he used to obtained these are still clouded in mystery. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Aside from my little rule of thumb, there are other Policies that you MUST follow, like the Uchiha/Sharingan Policy, for instance. If you look over these policies and learn them, I believe you can become a successful member of this wiki, much like myself. If you need anything else, fell free to contact me whenever you need help and I'll will contact you back at my earliest convenience. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I would also suggest that you put something on your user page (Profile), because, as of now, your signature shows up red (even if it's just Hi, it's better than nothing). Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) They're the same as the ocular powers, just make the character and someone will correct you if you do something wrong. Just don't lump sage mode, jinchuriki, rinnegan, etc into one character and don't make "clones" of Madara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sage of Six Paths, etc. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Contact me anytime! Prodigy (Talk to me) 15:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll making another character anyway. I would like to do a Takigakure story if that's all right (I made the page when I first join the wiki and I would like to "revive" it). Prodigy (Talk to me) 16:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Rath If you are going to make him a genin, I would suggest that the most you give him is mangekyo. If you want to give him eternal too, then you need to make him a missing nin or something. Your only other option would be to up his rank (to AT LEAST Jonin). Prodigy (Talk to me) 16:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Ryu Sure. Tomorrow sound fine? Prodigy (Talk to me) 19:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed you were on. I'm going to teach you how to create your own property template. First, go to Template:Prodigy1322 and copy down EVERYTHING on the page after clicking on EDIT. Once that is done, hit BACK (so you don't mess up my template :) and come back to here. Click on this red link at the bottom and paste what you just copied, but before you click on PUBLISH, change the colors and wording to your preference and replace my name with yours. Once this is done, you will have your own custom template :). Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ryu looks good too. :) Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu Here is the jutsu form. Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) Took me a long time to get him to this point; I think he might actually be done. o_O. Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:39, February 15, 2012 (UTC) He very well could be. :) All you need is the determination and I do a lot of this stuff outside of class and away from the computer. I'll type up the forms at home in MS word (or equivalent) and drop it on the page when I'm done. :) Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Please The Wind Release Rasen Shitan may not be made here as those manga pages are property of another, and permission was not gained to use them for the jutsu they created. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 00:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) in response to th message left on Uchiha Jemezu's talk page: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 14:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've never done a roleplay before, so can we do one with Jemezu vs. Ryu? if you want, that is. --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 16:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) So, how about this: Battle in the Village of Rain! Uchiha Jemezu VS. Kamina Ryu! --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 16:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll start it Post a segmenthere --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 17:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) can u finish your section in our RP? --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 16:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Rath I found a new pic for him. Better detail and color. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 17:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yup. It's up now. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 17:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I stumbled upon this pic a while a go. I was looking for my own Uchiha and I found this. He looked to young to be 22, so I kept him in the back of my mind. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 17:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Like these? I'll get more tomorrow. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 17:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) please, PLEASE do a section for our RP. --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 00:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I don't get on very much and I therefor don't have the time to search for many pictures for my new character, Makuza Uchiha. I was wondering if you could help me? Below are some parameters if you can. Thanks. :) 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 17:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) * Weapon holster on leg (or both) with bandages. * "Standard issue" ninja sandals. Not boots or anything. * No specific symbols on the headband (unless it's a REALLY good picture or the headband is waterfall). I have been trying to find a full body picture of Sasuke in that sleevless outfit (the second shippuden one) that he fought Itachi in so that I can recolor it, but I can't find one. :( 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 17:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Where did you find the images found here--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 20:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No, I like them, just wondering is all.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 21:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I actually found this one before and didn't like it...thanks for the effort though. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 14:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I'm actually looking right now, as I have nothing to do. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 14:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, I have created a "help page". If you or anyone else needs help with anything, go their instead of the talk page and I will help you (it's also in my sig to the left here). 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 14:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) BTW, what and where did you search to get the new hibari pics? 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 14:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) If you could could you aim for a good full body picture of Sasuke in his second or third shippuden outfit? (the sleeveless or the t-shirt). See you tomorrow. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 15:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I was also, thinking, that if finding a picture of Sasuke is too hard, that I'll try to find just a generic RPC or OC that I like. I just need a proper age group (early 20's) and no specific affiliations "written" on them (unless it is Takigakure). I also don't like those "boot-like" shoes that people use (like the old ones on your Hibari page). 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 17:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Please Help Me Hi true clown, i'm pythonraptor and i was wondering if you could help me make a picture for my character, Kenji Kayuga. Ive noticed some of your character pics are really good and i'm hoping you could help me make some of my own. Also, would you like to do a battle rp with me. I'm planning to use kenji. Pythonraptor 23:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the pictures, but I don't need any anymore. I really like that one you found though, the last one, I might use that for another character. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 17:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Again, thanks for your help. If you need any more things fixed, let me now on my help page and I will get back to you. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 17:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) That I am not sure of. If you ask me, personally, I would say that he would have to be either a very close disciple (possibly with a curse seal) or a son of Orochimaru. You may want to ask an admin though and explain your idea for its use (such as one of the above reasons). 'Prodigy''' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 18:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hello, I was wondering what you had in mind when you told me to come to you for a image? --DaMaskedood 20:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Really, anything you might have that resembles his appearance description as closely as possible. Though I honestly have a feeling I'll have to draw it on paper and take a picture of it. --DaMaskedood 22:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i guess so. --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 15:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi trueclown, thanks for telling prodigy about my picture. I'm thinking we could start the rp when you're ready,with you using an uchiha and me using kenji. Unfortunately ive been having a lot of schoolwork to do so i'll only have time for it on weekends. Pythonraptor 20:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) okay, so when should we start it, i'm ready anytime. i'd like you to use hibari, ill use kenji, and we'll have the two battle it out. Pythonraptor 18:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC)